Jealousy
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Mint is jealous because Kisshu loves Ichigo and not her. She tries to inject him with a love potion, but did she take the right thing? Read and find out!


**Jealousy**

_Why can't he love me? _Mint thought. She and the other Mews were fighting again, and she was watching Kisshu tease Ichigo. Contrary to popular belief, Mint was NOT in love with Ryou. She loved Kisshu, and had for a while. But Kisshu only loved Ichigo, and barely noticed Mint.

Mint watched as Ichigo shoved Kisshu away, and he teleported off. _She hurts him all the time, but he keeps coming back, _Mint thought. _Why is that? What does he even see in her?_

She snapped out of thought as Ichigo called, "Mint, we're going."

Mint didn't respond; she just ran off, leaving the others puzzled. "I guess we'd better go back without her," Zakuro said. "She'll come back."

The other girls nodded, and Ichigo led the way back to Café Mew Mew.

Meanwhile, Mint had gone to the only place she knew Kisshu came to- the sakura tree in Inohara Park. She was in luck; Kisshu was sitting in the tree, looking thoughtful. "Kisshu?" Mint called.

Kisshu looked down, startled, and asked, "What do you want?"

"Why do you love Ichigo?" Mint asked. "All she does is hurt you."

"I love Ichigo because she's spunky, cute, and compassionate," Kisshu said. "She's not like all the screaming fangirls on my planet; she's special, and I'll do whatever it takes to make her love me. Just because she hurts me doesn't mean I'm going to give it up, and I'm also not going to fall in love with you. That was what you were going to ask, right?"

"H-how did you know that?" Mint asked.

"I'm just perceptive," Kisshu said. "I don't love you, Mint. I don't like how you treat Ichigo; especially at that pink place. You act like she's your servant, not a teammate or friend. Frankly, I find that kind of behavior annoying, not to mention mean. Do you even consider her feelings, or the fact that she does basically all the real work at the pink place? I don't like people who don't pull their weight."

Mint was pretty much in tears by the end of Kisshu's little speech, and then she ran off. Kisshu sighed and teleported back to the ship.

_**At Café Mew Mew: **_Ichigo and the others had given their report, and were cleaning up the Café. Zakuro suddenly came up to Ichigo and asked, "Can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Come with me," Zakuro said. Curious, Ichigo followed Zakuro to a nearby park, and they sat on a bench. Zakuro sighed and said, "Ichigo, I know about you and Kisshu."

Ichigo turned pale, but Zakuro said, "I didn't tell anyone, don't worry. But I think Mint is in love with him too. I think that's why she ran off today. I don't think she has a chance with Kisshu, but I am worried that she's jealous of you. Just be careful, k?"

"K, thanks for letting me know," Ichigo said. "I thought she loved Ryou."

"She might have originally, but I think now she's in love with Kisshu," Zakuro said. "If Kisshu doesn't already know, I'd warn him that she's probably jealous of you. He follows you everywhere, right?"

"Pretty much," Ichigo said.

"Then he's got a better chance of protecting you than I do," Zakuro said. "I'll keep your secret safe from Ryou."

"Thanks, Zakuro," Ichigo said. "Kisshu and I are having a sleepover tonight, so I'll let him know."

"Good," Zakuro said. "Are Moe and Miwa going?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "They're pretty happy lately; they landed Aoyama in the hospital, so now they get to tell Kisshu and gloat about getting there first. I hope the apple pie I made will keep him from getting too grouchy."

"Apple pie?" Zakuro asked.

"Kisshu has an addiction to apples and anything apple-related," Ichigo said. "It's kind of cute. His eyes light up when I tell him I made another apple dessert."

Zakuro actually smiled, and said, "That is kind of cute. I'll let you go, you should get home."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She got up, waved, and ran off. Zakuro watched her, then went on her own way.

Ichigo went straight home, and went upstairs to her room. To her surprise, she found Kisshu asleep on her bed. Putting a hand on his forehead, she noticed he didn't have a fever, so she assumed he was just tired. She carefully sat next to him and started stroking his hair. He leaned into her hand a minute later, sighing happily.

About half an hour later, Kisshu started to stir, and Ichigo asked softly, "Kish?"

Kisshu sleepily opened his eyes. "Koneko-chan, you're home?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Ichigo asked. "I came home and found you asleep."

"I think so," Kisshu said. "I think I was just tired."

"Zakuro says Mint is jealous of me because you love me and not her," Ichigo said.

"I know," Kisshu said. "After the battle she came and found me, and I told her I didn't love her and never would. I don't like the way she treats you."

"Zakuro says I should be careful, too," Ichigo commented.

"I'll protect you, and we can let Moe and Miwa know too," Kisshu said. He yawned, and said, "Weird; I'm still tired."

Ichigo put her hand on his forehead, and said, "You don't have a fever, but maybe you should call Pai."

Kisshu nodded and concentrated, then said, "He's on his way."

Sure enough, Pai teleported in and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm really tired for some reason, but I don't have a fever," Kisshu said.

Pai was about to put a hand on his chest when he noticed something, and asked, "Kisshu, did you cut yourself? There's blood on your arm."

"No," Kisshu said. He looked at his arm, and said, "I think someone might have injected something into me; maybe that's why I'm tired?"

"We'd better figure out what it is, fast," Pai said. "Can you still teleport?"

"I think so," Kisshu said. "We're going to your lab?"

"Yeah," Pai said. Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported to Pai's lab, followed by Pai. "Kisshu, sit down in the chair over there," Pai said, pointing. Kisshu obeyed, and Pai got out a needle attached to a vial, and came over. He stuck the needle in Kisshu's arm, and took some of his blood. When he was done, he put a bandage over the prick, and said, "I'll analyze this; you might want to move the sleepover here."

"I'll call Moe and Miwa," Ichigo said. She concentrated for a few minutes, then said, "They're coming to Kisshu's room. We can meet them there."

"K," Kisshu said sleepily.

"I think I'll analyze this after I teleport you back to your room," Pai said. "Kisshu, you look like you're about to fall asleep."

Kisshu just nodded, he was really sleepy. Pai picked him up, and Ichigo grabbed his shoulder as he teleported to Kisshu's room.

When they landed, Pai put Kisshu on his bed. Kisshu sleepily climbed under the covers, and fell fast asleep. Moe and Miwa teleported in, and Miwa asked telepathically, _What's wrong with Kisshu?_

_Not sure; all we know is that someone injected something into him, and it appears to be making him tired, _Pai replied. _I have to go analyze the blood I took; you should stay with him._

_K, _Ichigo said. Pai teleported out, and Ichigo said, _Should we play a game?_

_Sure, _Moe said. _Is Twenty Questions okay?_

_Sure, _Ichigo and Miwa said, and they started playing.

_**With Pai: **_Pai was studying the blood he had taken from Kisshu, and was getting confused. As far as he could tell, there was no sickness in Kisshu's blood. _So then why is he so tired? _Pai wondered.

Suddenly an idea occurred to him, and he got a small machine, then put the blood sample in it. The machine was meant to separate out anything that wasn't normal in a Cyniclon's blood, and identify it.

Pai waited a minute, then looked at the results. His heart sank, and he thought, _Kisshu's not going to be happy about this….._

Sighing, Pai teleported to Kisshu's room, and found the girls sitting on the floor. It looked like they were playing a word game, even though he couldn't hear them. They looked up, and Ichigo asked, _What happened? You look grim._

_Kisshu's going to be unhappy with my results, but I think I can reverse part of it, anyways, _Pai said. He put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and his hand began to glow. To the girls' surprise, instead of relaxing, Kisshu started to wake up. Pai took his hand away five minutes later, and Kisshu opened his eyes. "I'm not tired anymore," he said. "Did you figure out what the problem was?"

"Yes, and I know you're not going to like this," Pai said. "You somehow got cat genes, like Ichigo. You're most likely going to need more sleep then you used to, and while you'll still have all your normal abilities like flying and teleporting, you'll also have the ability to turn into a kitten, and I wouldn't be surprised if you get the ears and tail in Cyniclon form too."

"And I suppose there's no way to reverse this?" Kisshu asked gloomily.

"Not to my knowledge," Pai said. "Look on the bright side, you might get claws."

Kisshu perked up a bit, and said, "I can claw Blondie!"

Ichigo giggled. "I'd like to see that," she said.

"Should we find out who did this?" Miwa asked.

"My guess is either Blondie or Mint," Kisshu said.

"I'd say Mint," Ichigo said. "Blondie would probably be worried about getting you more powerful. He'd be more likely to poison you."

"We'll go 'chat' with Mint," Miwa said.

"There are too many people in her house," Ichigo said.

"Bring her here," Kisshu said. "That way we won't get interference from the other Mews."

Miwa nodded, and she and Moe teleported out.

"Are we killing her?" Pai asked.

"Not sure yet," Kisshu admitted. "It might hinder the truce plan if anyone finds out."

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

They waited a few more minutes, and then Moe and Miwa teleported in with Mint in tow. "Birdy says she took the wrong thing out of Blondie's lab," Moe said. "She was trying to get his 'love potion'. Can he go down now?"

"One at a time," Kisshu said.

"Are you really going to kill me?" Mint asked.

"I don't see why not," Kisshu said. "You're a danger to Ichigo, and thanks to you, I'm stuck with cat genes for the rest of my life. Although claws might be fun."

"That just gave me an idea," Moe said. "Ichigo, can you make the claws come out at will?"

"Yeah, you just imagine claws coming out of your fingers," Ichigo said. "Kish, try it."

Kisshu focused, and claws shot out of his fingers. "Cool!" he said.

"Now go claw Blondie, and tell him he should keep a closer eye on his lab, because Mint somehow infused you with cat genes," Moe said. "We'll take Mint home and let Blondie deal with her."

"Okay!" Kisshu said, and teleported out. Moe and Miwa teleported out with Mint, and Ichigo sighed. "I hope Blondie doesn't do anything to Kisshu," she said.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu teleported into the basement of Café Mew Mew, and looked around. Then he heard footsteps on the stairs, and turned. Ryou came through the door and asked, "How the hell did YOU get in here!?"

"I teleported," Kisshu said, snickering. "Although your security system obviously sucks. Mint was in here stealing earlier, didn't you notice?"

"No…." Ryou said warily. "What was she stealing?"

"She claims she was trying to steal your love potion, but somehow ended up with cat genes instead," Kisshu said.

"And you know this how?" Ryou asked skeptically.

Kisshu held up one hand, and claws shot out of his fingers. "Mint decided she'd try to make me love her, but she took the wrong thing, and now I have claws," Kisshu said. "Pai says I have ears and a tail, but I haven't seen them yet. Anyways, you should have a word with Mint; you never know, she might actually find your love potion next time."

"And why are you telling me all this?" Ryou asked suspiciously.

"So you can get her out of my hair," Kisshu said. "I don't love her, I never did love her, and I never will love her. She doesn't seem to get that."

"Anything ELSE?" Ryou asked.

"Can I test my new claws on your face?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"NO!" Ryou shouted, and stormed off- but not fast enough. Kisshu teleported in front of him, clawed five lines across his face, and teleported off laughing, leaving Ryou steaming.

Ichigo and Pai were still in Kisshu's room with Moe and Miwa when Kisshu teleported in looking extremely pleased with himself. "Blondie has five lines in his face now!" he said happily. "I LOVE claws!"

"Good," Pai said. "It's time for bed now, though."

"What time is it?" Kisshu asked.

"Ten," Pai said.

"That's IT!?" Kisshu asked incredulously. "How come YOU can stay up till 4 AM, but I can't?"

"You'll be sleeping all day; you've got cat genes now," Pai said. "And the girls have school, so go to bed."

Kisshu slouched off to put his boots away as Pai sighed and teleported out. "I guess we should go to bed," Ichigo sighed. She and Kisshu climbed into his bed together, and Moe and Miwa got into their sleeping bags. Despite Kisshu's claim about it being too early, they were all soon asleep.

**I think I'll end it there… I hope you like it, and review!**


End file.
